<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>给对象一个意外拥抱 by xiaoyaowan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461421">给对象一个意外拥抱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyaowan/pseuds/xiaoyaowan'>xiaoyaowan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KY - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyaowan/pseuds/xiaoyaowan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>给对象一个意外拥抱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这天y躺着无聊面无表情得刷着微博，看到一堆人转发一个视频，名字是“给对象一个意外拥抱”挑战，就是当对象在打游戏、化妆、写ppt等等的时候，钻到他怀里抱着他。</p>
<p>抬眼看到坐在电脑椅上玩王者荣耀玩的正嗨的某人，觉得这挑战他也可以做，于是立刻把手机甩在一边，起身走到k的边上，抬起他的手臂钻到他的怀里抱住他的后颈，伸腿在他的腿根处跨坐了下来，k不知道他这是在干嘛只能举起手机继续玩。</p>
<p>y便来了兴致，头埋在k的颈部，翘臀不安分的前后磨蹭了起来，感觉到胯下的那团软肉渐渐变硬变热的时候，觉得非常有成就感，上面也没停下，刚刚磨蹭时呼出的气息全打在k的侧颈，如今y还在四处点火。</p>
<p>伸出灵巧的小舌舔舐着k的耳垂，嘬吻几下后卷入自己口中仿佛在品尝甜品似的，终于放过了他的耳垂后，小舌继续舔弄耳廓，伸进耳洞里模拟性交的样子进出，而后缓缓下移，从脖子吻到喉结，轻咬嘬吻k性感的喉结，感受到他因为吞咽喉结上下滚动，于是又故意嘬了一下还发出啵的响声。</p>
<p>感觉到胯下之物比刚才更烫了之后，y噙着笑意继续向下。隔着睡衣布料吻住了k的乳头，感觉到乳头主人猛的倒吸一口气，粗重的呼吸从头顶传来。</p>
<p>y动作愈发大胆起来，手从睡衣下摆探到精瘦的腰部不断抚摸，唾液已经沾湿了睡衣胸口的那一点，乳尖被嘬的挺立起来，y正得趣，结果此时k在看到屏幕上显示victory时直接把手机甩在桌上，脚尖轻点向后滑动，电脑椅便滑到了床边停住，一阵天旋地转y已被压在了柔软的床褥中。</p>
<p>还未及惊呼出声，k的吻就细密的落了下来，含着他的唇舌舔弄，在他的口中搅动刚刚那磨人的小舌，细碎的呻吟从嘴角泄出，不知为何今天的y极其敏感，在k把手刚伸进睡衣时就不停扭动着腰肢，胯下早已湿了一片。</p>
<p>k见他如此情动，本就硬挺的阴茎更是涨痛难耐亟待发泄，不过刚刚y在他身上点火撩拨，怎能轻易就放过他，挑开睡衣双手挑逗着y胸前的两点，只是拿拇指微微刮搔一下便充血挺立起来，k俯身含住一边舔弄，牙齿轻咬，y吃痛得尖叫出声，但是乳头肿胀发热，那些微疼反而缓解了不少，哭唧唧的讨饶想要k再吸吸另一边。</p>
<p>呻吟声里伴随着轻微的哭腔，听起来委屈得不得了，奈何传到k的耳里只是加重了他的施虐欲，只想让他哭的更厉害。</p>
<p>伸手扒下了y的睡裤，挑开内裤边缘摩挲，阴茎已经撑起内裤，渗出的淫液洇湿了一块布料，湿嗒嗒得包裹着阴茎让y觉得非常不适，扭动着臀部想要摆脱束缚，却被k固定住了腰肢。舌尖隔着内裤从囊袋向上舔到龟头，龟头在内裤边缘挤出来一小部分，正好被舔到，让y感到更加难耐，仿佛有人在他心上挠痒。</p>
<p>终于k好像玩弄够了，扒下了内裤，阴茎没了束缚立刻弹跳出来，k没有犹豫伸出舌头在茎身上下舔弄起来，铃口不断有淫液流出，k张嘴含住了肿胀的阴茎，快感仿佛电流刺激的y全身都颤动起来，k的口腔里温暖柔软，让他忍不住想在他口中驰骋，小小的抬腰顶弄几下好像戳到了k的喉咙口，k不适的立刻吐出阴茎，等到缓过来后又含住继续吞吐起来，不过作为惩罚，用牙齿轻轻得咬了下龟头，痛的y又一次哭了起来。</p>
<p>k一手抚摸着囊袋，一手探入股缝摸索，在穴口不断按压，让后穴放松，嘴中没停，y被前后夹击，爽的只能用手紧紧拽着床单，终于到了零界点，脚趾蜷缩着夹紧了臀部泄在了k的口中。与此同时k也趁着他高潮的时候在后穴戳进了一指。</p>
<p>刚刚发泄过后，y有些失神，此时的身体尤为放松，k把他翻转过来，将口中的白浊吐到后穴处，手指按压摩挲，等穴口更柔软时插入了两指，开始缓慢的进出，内壁的软肉裹着手指往更深的地方引去，而此时他的胯下已经有些忍不住了，动手褪下睡裤和内裤，硕大的肉棒弹了出来，紫红上布满了脉络，可见刚刚忍耐的有多辛苦。</p>
<p>等y适应了两指的扩张后，k便扶着龟头在穴口上下刮蹭，然后猛得挤进了后穴，才进了一些就让y痛的尖叫起来，泪水打湿了枕头，k见状伸手抚摸起y的后腰想让他放松下来，俯身在蝴蝶骨不断亲吻，留下斑斑点点的红痕后，肉棒又挺进了一些，手探到胸前的红豆，用拇指和食指夹着乳头轻捻，同时下身开始慢慢抽动起来。</p>
<p>身下传来难耐的媚叫和伴着轻微哭腔的喘息声，等到后穴逐渐适应了他的硕大异物后，k掰过y的后颈和他交换了一个深吻，同时胯下一个深挺，彻底贯穿了y的后穴，y的喘息惊呼都被k的唇舌搅乱，只有痛苦的呜嘤从嘴角泄出，还伴随着吞咽不下的津液，眼角也流下了疼痛的泪水。</p>
<p>“呜呜……痛…………嗯啊…”y还在啜泣着，k却已经克制不住得律动起来，只想狠狠把他贯穿，当龟头擦过骚点时，y又一次媚叫起来，虽然还在哭却和刚才完全不同“嗯哈……好爽…………啊啊啊……用力艹我……啊……”</p>
<p>就算他不说k也会这么做的，挺动了百来下之后对着骚点射出了滚烫的精液，内壁被刺激收缩让y不自觉的夹紧后穴，同时抖动着阴茎再一次高潮了。</p>
<p>等到y醒过来已经是第二天了，当事人现在就是后悔、非常后悔！浑身酸痛不说，后穴也是火辣辣的疼，以后再也不撩了，他发誓！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>